Ineffables
by Moineaux
Summary: Qui fait attention aux détails, aux petites choses ? Il suffirait de si peu. Ne plus courir, ne plus penser. Et tendre la main, les saisir pour en goûter la saveur si particulière. Bien peu sont ceux qui en sont les témoins, qui savent les reconnaître. Pourtant, elles laissent en nous une trace éternelle. Ineffable.
1. intro

Trois histoires indépendantes composées chacune d'à peu près le même nombre d'OS. Elles ont pour point commun le fait d'avoir pour personnage principal une femme qu'on a tendance à un peu mettre de côté. Les événements de chaque histoire sont présentés dans l'ordre chronologique, les intrigues ne commencent pas au même moment, mais ça n'exclut pas que certains personnages se croisent

• DÉSERTEURS • parle de Partavi Patil et de Dean Thomas, juste après la bataille de Poudlard, dans un monde magique entre ruines et reconstruction. • REFLETS • est centré sur Angelina Johnson et sa relation étrange avec George après la mort de Fred. • SOCRIÈRE • raconte le début de la relation entre Fleur et Bill, alors que la guerre contre Voldemort éclate au grand jour. • INEFFABLES • parle de gens faibles, faillibles, brisés et égarés qui doivent être forts. Pour les autres. Parce que la vie continue. Malgré tout.


	2. 1 - DESERTEURS - capter ton absence

DESERTEURS

—

Parvati & Dean

—

Caper ton absence

* * *

Les cadenas sur les grilles, les barres devant les portes, les planches aveuglant les fenêtres, à l'intérieur, derrière les lourds rideaux que la poussière recouvre comme un linceul. Sous la pluie, les pavés déchaussés semblent flotter au dessus d'un marécage d'argent terne. La boue remonte à la surface. Reste-t-il du sang sur les pierres, entre les interstices ? Quoi d'autre pourrait surgir de toutes ces failles qui lacèrent le Chemin de Traverse ?

Il voulait revenir. Il voulait voir. Rentrer chez lui, à la maison. Où était-ce déjà ? Tout est si différent. Les clefs tintent dans sa poche, comme frémissant d'ouvrir la porte, mais les rues semblent avoir changé. Comme si le Londres de ses souvenirs avait été rayé de la carte. Tout est là pourtant. Ça n'a pas pu disparaître. Peut-être que sous le soleil ? Peut-être que si la lumière … peut-être que si les gens … Mais il n'y a personne et le ciel est gris.

Tous ne sont pas rentrés. Ils ont encore peur. Ou alors ils ne veulent plus. Ils ont compris eux, avant de faire le voyage en sens inverse, qu'il n'y avait plus rien vers quoi revenir. Où sont-ils, tous ? à la campagne ? à l'étranger ? Ceux qui ont fui. Qui sont partis plutôt que de se battre. Parce que c'était plus facile. Et que d'autres, plus jeunes, pouvaient bien le faire à leur place. Parce qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà battus, avant, la première fois. C'était au tour des autres cette fois-ci. Ceux qui n'étaient pas nés au tout début. C'est si facile de tourner le dos. Fermer les yeux. Si facile de faire le choix de la lâcheté.

Dean est resté. Il était là. Depuis le début. Et jusqu'à la fin. Il a tout vu. Il avait fallu qu'ils s'appellent « Armée ». Ils l'avaient bien cherché, même des années avant de comprendre où ça les mènerait. C'est beau d'être soldat quand on n'a pas à se battre. Quand il n'y a que le prestige et l'excitation de la rébellion. Et puis il y avait Dumbledore. Ils se battaient en son nom. Ils avaient un devoir, un fardeau immense. Bien trop lourd pour leurs petites épaules d'écoliers.

Comme il aimait la guerre ! Quand elle se préparait à l'abri de la Salle sur Demande, avec les autres. Comme il l'aimait quand elle n'était qu'une idée lointaine et un idéal de gosse qui s'imagine héro.

Les gouttes s'écrasent atour de lui sans le toucher. Les sorts le protègent. Partout, tout est flou et opaque comme derrière un voile glissant et translucide, presque irréel. Les formes et les contours s'estompent le temps que la pluie fasse couler un peu de la noirceur des rues pour l'emporter au loin. Au fond, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de repère. Il a fait ce chemin tant de fois qu'il laisse à ses pas le soin de le ramener à bon port.

Un peu à l'écart, son quartier a été épargné. Mais même dans les artères principales, les commerçants sont allés vite. Les gravats ont été déblayés, les devantures refaites. Et doucement, tout doucement, la vie reprend son cours. Pas son cours normal. Toutes les cicatrices n'ont pas encore disparu, sur les murs, sur les toits. Elles fissurent encore les enseignes repeintes à la hâte. S'il regarde bien, il en trouvera d'autres, des centaines, des milliers d'autres. Mais la magie semble faire tout guérir plus vite. Pas forcément mieux. Juste suffisamment pour se relever et reprendre les affaires, faire bonne figure derrière beaucoup de vernis et de couleurs vives.

C'est encore l'été, mais déjà la lumière change. Ce sera septembre bientôt. Les élèves reviendront-ils ? Acheter leurs robes, leurs livres, leur baguette. Ces petits bouts de bois qu'il faudra réapprendre à utiliser comme des outils merveilleux et non plus comme des armes dévastatrices et meurtrières. Et Poudlard ? Comment guérit Poudlard ?

C'est si calme devant chez lui. Devant sa porte, il reste figé ce qui lui semble une éternité. Les dents de sa clef lui mordent la paume, au creux de son poing qu'il serre, serre, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

L'idée d'être enfermé, seul, à nouveau le terrifie. Ça arrive encore, parfois. Il veut sentir le vent, ce vent glacé qui plaque ses vêtements contre sa peau, pénètre tout, s'insinue jusqu'à ses os. Alors il marche encore, sans trop savoir où aller, ni pour combien de temps. Juste parce qu'il peut. Qu'il a le droit maintenant. De circuler librement, de traîner dans les rues, même tard le soir. Sans craindre les patrouilles et les contrôles. Les attentats, les rafles et les exécutions.

Ses pas le mènent jusqu'en banlieue. Là où la pluie est plus douce et l'air un peu moins étouffant. Où les maisons sont plus grandes, plus hautes et plus fortes. Assez pour résister au temps et aux gens.

Parvati habitait là. Mais les Patil ont fui. Il a oublié où. Les gens disaient en Inde, mais ce n'était pas ça. Qu'importe. Les Patil ont fui, c'est tout ce qu'i retenir. Les différents lieux où les gens ont trouvé refuge ne l'intéressent pas. Il y a ceux qui sont partis et ceux qui sont restés. C'est tout. Ceux qui sont restés droits et ceux qui ont plié. Ceux qui ont eu peur avant que tout commence et ceux qui ont vu l'horreur, l'ont sentie, l'ont touchée, au point de ne plus pouvoir se débarrasser de son goût dans la bouche. Ceux qui ont vraiment connu la peur.

La grande maison se dresse devant lui, le surplombe avec arrogance de toute sa hauteur noire et noble. Une demeure de sang pur. De celles qui se transmettent de génération en génération. De celles qui abritent des gens qui ne risquaient rien, qui avaient le choix de rester. À l'abri, en sécurité.

Elles avaient juré, Parvati et Padma. Elles avaient rejoint l'armée, elles aussi. Alors c'est pire, parce qu'elles n'ont pas seulement fui. Elles ont trahi leur belle cause, leurs idéaux. Leurs promesses. Elles ont déserté. Et l'amertume de leur abandon surpasse celle de l'horreur qu'il retrouve la nuit et dès qu'il ferme les yeux. Qui ne lui laisse aucun répit. Qu'elles ne connaitront jamais.

Il devrait – il aimerait – s'en réjouir. Toutes les nuits passées dans les bois, seul, en cavale, traqué, la baguette au poing en permanence, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir tirer le plus infime réconfort dans l'idée que ses amis ne risquaient rien. Il n'a pas pu. Jamais. Et maintenant que tout est fini, il ne le peut toujours pas. C'est en lui. Cette rancœur, cette colère sourde qui vibre dans sa poitrine. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne peut l'apaiser. Peut-être est-ce trop tard. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'en a pas envie. Et peut-être que ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre, mais révèle au contraire qu'il est du camp des justes. De ceux qui ont fait le bon choix et n'ont rien, absolument rien, à se reprocher. Pas même la haine.

Pourtant, face à cette grille immense derrière laquelle rien ne bouge, il se sent étranger. Illégitime. Comme si c'était lui qui se trouvait en tort en cet instant. Que fait-il là, à scruter l'absence comme un voyeur, comme on vient troubler un deuil ? Il devrait passer son chemin, continuer ou revenir en arrière, peu importe. Ne pas rester là. Mais quelque chose le retient. Parce que quelque chose a changé, sans qu'il sache dire quoi.

Quand tout a été fini, il est passé par ici. La curiosité était trop forte. Au fond, il espérait un peu que tout soit en ruines, qu'il ne reste plus rien. Alors seulement elles auraient eu raison de partir. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il souhaitait si fort une vengeance qu'il était incapable de leur infliger lui-même ? Quelque chose comme la Providence. La main du destin. Mais tout était intact, comme protégé par le carcan d'un sort immuable et invincible. Il avait soupiré. De dépit. De soulagement. Et s'était juré de ne jamais revenir.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose semble différent. En tournant la tête, du coin de l'œil, il aurait juré avoir vu une ombre, le bord d'un rideau frémir. C'est bête. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance. Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait, à lui, si on pille la maison, si d'autres s'y installent, si on la brûle ? Chez lui, il n'y a rien à piller. Et il n'a laissé sa chambre inhabitée que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Chez lui, il serait là pour défendre ce qui lui appartient. Parce qu'il est là. Et qu'il refuse de partir. Qu'on ne le fera plus partir. Alors si on pille la maison des Patil, tant pis, tant mieux. Ils n'avaient qu'à être là. Personne ne viendra les plaindre. Personne ne s'en rendra compte. Pas même eux.

Dean ?

Et c'est comme si la pluie le transperçait. Malgré les défenses qu'il s'était appliqué à ériger. De l'eau si froide qu'elle le brûle presque. Son prénom, ces quatre malheureuses lettres, cette voix lui font l'effet d'une gifle.

Il a sursauté, ça s'est forcément vu. Ça le met hors de lui. Il n'a plus le choix maintenant. L'idée qu'elle le touche, lui effleure l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence le fait frémir. Il faut qu'il se retourne. Il déteste les fantômes. Leur faire face.

Les yeux de Parvati s'agrandissent, comme si, en l'appelant, elle n'y avait pas réellement cru, que ça n'avait été qu'un souhait, lancé comme ça, tout haut, juste pour voir. Des larmes qu'il refuse de voir brillent derrière les longs cils noirs de la jeune femme alors que, les dents serrées sur les sanglots qu'elle réprime, elle lui tend l'ébauche d'un sourire maladroit.

La mine impassible, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches pour en cacher les tremblements, Dean darde sur elle un regard froid et méprisant. Il ne parlera pas. Il n'y a plus rien à dire après tout ce silence, tous ces mois. C'est trop tard. C'est cassé.

Elle a l'air heureuse pourtant. Soulagée plutôt. Et ça lui fait mal. Mal aussi de constater qu'il ressent encore quelque chose, lui qui se croyait à présent imperméable aux sentiments et à leur violence.

Tu …, commence Parvati pour dissiper sa gêne et tuer avant qu'il ne grandisse le malaise qui s'empare d'elle.

Comment finir cette phrase ? « Tu vas bien ? » Ce serait une insulte. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi recule-t-il lorsqu'elle s'avance ? Pourquoi le regard qu'il lui lance, sans ciller, sans desserrer la mâchoire est-il empli de tant de venin ? si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait presque peur de lui. Pour des raisons complètement opposées elle a, elle aussi, envie de reculer tout à coup. De s'enfuir.

Tu es là, murmure-t-elle, presque comme une question.

J'ai toujours été là, cingle-t-il.

On m'a dit.

Il hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées d'où s'échappe un sifflement sarcastique. « On m'a dit » répète-t-il tout bas, comme abasourdi par sa réponde. Comment ose-t-elle ?

Dean, l'appelle-t-elle d'une voix douce, qu'elle veut égale mais qui tremble un peu d'appréhension pour le convaincre de la regarder, lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

Tu es partie, lâche-t-il d'une voix sourde, comme une sentence.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis pas inquiétée !

Ça nous a bien aidés, que tu t'inquiètes !

Je voulais rester !

Tu veux que je te plaigne ?

Je n'ai pas dit ça, se renfrogne-t-elle.

Presque, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je voudrais que tu essaies de comprendre, plaide-t-elle.

C'est un peu tard, non ?

Pourquoi ?

Le mal est fait.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Renonce. À quoi bon ? Il brûle de rage. La raison n'a rien à voir là dedans. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire aussi doucement que les secousses de sa poitrine le lui permettent. D'un geste lent, pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de faire un bond en arrière et de se donner davantage en spectacle, elle lui indique la grille.

Tu veux entrer ?

Quoi ? s'étrangle-t-il.

Si tu veux parler, on n'est pas obligés de le faire dans la rue, sous la pluie, devant tout le monde.

Ça te dérange que les gens sachent que les Patil sont des lâches ?

Tais-toi.

Avoir peur de te battre, ça ne suffit pas, tu as aussi peur du regard des gens ?

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tais-toi.

C'est trop facile, Parvati, crache-t-il avec tant de hargne que son nom sonne comme une insulte.

Viens, ordonne-t-elle presque en lui attrapant le coude pour l'entraîner dans la gueule du manoir. On va discuter ailleurs.

Je n'ai rien à te dire ! s'exclame-t-il en s'arrachant à son emprise.

Il lui a fait mal. Une seconde, l'inquiétude plisse se front. Mais c'est une faiblesse dont il refuse de faire preuve. Il reprend son masque, affiche à nouveau sa hargne et sa colère comme on porte une armure. Elle ne l'aura pas. Elle n'a pas droit à sa pitié.

Elle est si pâle. Était-elle déjà si pâle en arrivant ? Elle a l'air plus vieille aussi, au bord de l'épuisement. Les larges cernes qui cerclent ses yeux de lilas donnent à ses prunelles sombres une profondeur insondable, creusent son visage et en accentuent les angles. Ses cheveux défaits et ses vêtements mal ajustés donnent à sa silhouette des contours évanescents. Celle qu'il appelait son amie, qu'il n'a jamais considérée autrement que comme son amie, depuis les premiers jours, depuis la barque et le train qui les ont emmenés pour la première fois, lui apparaît réellement comme un fantôme. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Toutes ces marques qui ravagent son corps, il est impossible qu'elle ait pu les contrefaire. Qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce que songer à les contrefaire.

Les questions brûlent ses lèvres et il lui faut les mordre pour qu'elles ne les franchissent pas. Elle n'aura pas sa peine, elle n'aura pas son inquiétude. Pas quand tant d'autres la méritent mille fois plus. Elle n'a rien vu, rien vécu que par procuration. Rien appris qui ne lui soit arrivé, à des miles et des miles de Londres, par des hiboux porteurs de mots vides et incapables de retracer l'inexprimable.

Si j'avais pu, si j'avais eu plus de temps —

Tu aurais mieux fait tes bagages ? tu aurais laissé un mot ?, la coupe-t-il.

Je t'aurais emmené, déclare-t-elle en redressant la tête, une lueur – presque de défi – dans les yeux.

Il ne peut retenir un mouvement de surprise. C'est tellement frustrant de n'avoir que cruauté et amertume à lui jeter au visage et de ne recevoir en échange que cette douceur coupable. Coupable. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tout ce qu'elle pourra dire maintenant ne changera rien. Il y a ce crime dont elle est coupable. Cette désertion qui fait pourrir tout le reste pour ne laisser entre eux qu'un vide immense, béant comme une blessure trop profonde pour jamais se refermer.

C'est ça que tu penses de moi ?, lance-t-il avec dédain. Je ne serais jamais parti. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'abatte le premier jour !

Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches alors ? s'écrie-t-elle, à bout de patience.

De m'avoir laissé ! explose-t-il, trop emporté pour retenir son humiliant aveu.

Dans le silence choqué qui les paralyse tous deux, la pluie semble marteler le pavé dans un fracas assourdissant. L'air vibre. Comme avant un orage ou une explosion. Quelque chose de dévastateur.

Je suis là maintenant, essaie-t-elle de l'apaiser après un moment.

Va dire ça à Lavande ! crache-t-il, pour ne pas perdre la face, aveuglé par un besoin irrépressible de la voir souffrir autant qu'il a souffert, autant qu'il continue à souffrir, incapable de trouver un remède.

Elle le gifle de toutes ses forces. Ses ongles lacèrent sa joue, y creusent des sillons écarlates. La surprise, plus que la douleur, manque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Incrédule, il porte une main à sa mâchoire qu'il masse, inconscient de ses gestes, avant de contempler ses doigts souillés d'infimes gouttelettes de sang. Ce sang qu'il se targue d'avoir versé pour le monde sorcier. Ce sang qui a en réalité seulement bouilli d'impatience la plus grande partie de la guerre. Ce sang que la peur faisait bourdonner à ses oreilles, tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine, la nuit, dans la forêt, qu'il croyait que les traqueurs finiraient pas l'entendre et le trouver terré dans la boue et le froid. Terrifié et seul. Terriblement seul.

Seamus. Parvati. Tous. L'armée. Leur belle armée, dispersée aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre.

Et ce soulagement, ce bonheur de les retrouver, après, en vie, sains et saufs. Ces moments de joie et de retrouvailles dont il a si souvent été le témoin depuis cette fin août et qui lui sont étrangères, dont il se sent immanquablement exclu. Toutes ces réjouissances ne parviennent pas à surpasser, à effacer la douleur de l'abandon. Encore moins les visages de ceux qu'il ne retrouvera pas et dont on grave à la hâte les noms sur des stèles et des monuments dans toutes les grandes villes et à Poudlard.

Il essaie de se convaincre que les larmes qui lui brouillent tout à coup la vue ne sont rien de plus qu'une réaction nerveuse, la simple conséquence de la douleur causée par la gifle. Mais lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers Parvati, il voit celles de la jeune femme rouler le long de ses joues caves et y tracer de petits ruisseaux plus pâles encore que sa peau diaphane.

— Ne t'approche plus de moi. Ne t'approche plus de ma famille. Ne reviens jamais ici.


	3. 2 - SORCIERE - la dernière ronde

SORCIERE

—

Fleur & Bill

—

La dernière ronde

* * *

Les grands chandeliers au dessus de sa tête se sont éteints et par les fenêtres dans son dos, la lune baigne d'un halo d'argents les bureaux déserts de Gringotts. Presque tous les gobelins sont partis, mais elle entend encore, quelque part dans les pièces voisines, les ongles de leurs doigts crochus griffer le parchemin rêche de volumes auxquels ont lui défend l'accès. Les elfes de maison ont investi les lieux, munis de leurs balais et de leurs chiffons silencieux, s'affairant dans le dédale infini de couloirs et de pièces fermées à double tour.

D'un mouvement distrait du poignet, Fleur fait approcher un bougeoir qu'un sort murmuré du bout des lèvres illumine de douces flammèches vacillantes. Leur lumière douce et chaude ondule comme de petites vagues sur les parchemins qui recouvrent son bureau. Devant ses yeux fatiguées, les caractères minuscules d'une écriture serrée semblent un instant quitter les lignes sur lesquelles ils reposent pour entamer une valse lente. Une berceuse sans mélodie. Et dans le silence si épais qu'il bourdonne à ses oreilles, les pas qui résonnent soudain sur les dalles rutilantes de la salle immense où tous les jours s'entassent les stagiaires manquent de la faire sursauter.

Elle se replonge alors dans les lignes du parchemin dont les mots perdent leur sens tant elle les a lus. Mais les pas, au lieu de la dépasser, s'atténuer avec la distance et disparaître derrière la porte, ralentissent et se rapprochent. L'ombre projetée sur ses parchemins lui fait relever la tête. Penché au dessus d'elle, suffisamment loin pour ne pas trop la déstabiliser, Bill Weasley affiche un air sérieux.

Il est de la même famille que ce garçon qu'il y avait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a quelques années, l'ami d'Harry Potter. C'est là bas, d'ailleurs, à Poudlard, qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois. Il ne doit pas s'en souvenir. Déjà à l'époque, il était très préoccupé, bien plus que ce soir. Il s'inquiétait pour l'Élu. Et après … Après tout avait basculé, il n'avait pas pu la remarquer. Il est plus grand, moins dégingandé que son frère. Plus beau aussi.

Elle ne se rappelle pas du timbre de sa voix. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu après tout. Du Tournoi, elle ne retient qu'un brouhaha indistinct. Et puis les cris, les pleurs. Mais pas du son de sa voix. Sa voix toute seule, contre le silence. À quoi ressemble son nom dans sa bouche ? Surement quelque chose de doux, peut-être un peu étrange, mais moins râpeux sans le « r ».

— Bonsoir, fait-elle d'un ton calme et solennel que le cadre semble imposer.

Il ne semble pas remarquer cet accent dont elle n'arrive pas à se défaire te qui la fait grincer des dents. Son expression reste la même, impassible, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Mais à vrai dire, elle croit ne jamais l'avoir vu autrement que comme ça, avec cette dignité qui emprunte à la froideur.

— Que fais-tu là ?

Il la tutoie forcément. Quand elle le traduit tout bas, du bout des lèvres, c'est un « tu ». Et un « tu » aussi lorsqu'elle lui répondra. Comme c'est pratique que l'anglais ne fasse pas la différence. Rapproche tout le monde. Évidemment qu'il la tutoie. La distance que d'autres affichent n'existe pas avec lui. Son sang de Vélane semble n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Et c'est bien. Un peu frustrant aussi, c'est vrai, mais c'est bien.

Elle sait ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on murmure sur elle, au détour d'un couloir, à la sortie de la banque, au grand jour, sans même prendre la peine de se cacher à présent, de la petite française. La jalousie des autres ne l'a jamais blessée. C'est à peine si ça l'atteignait. C'était une forme d'admiration teintée de crainte, c'était de l'envie. C'était flatteur. Jamais une barrière, jamais quelque chose susceptible de lui nuire. Mais là ? Où que porte son regard, les portes semblent se refermer. Parce qu'il y a ce mélange dans ses veines qui empoisonne les gens. L'ironie du sort aura voulu que le monde magique l'accuse d'ensorceler son entourage. D'en faire ses marionnettes et de les manipuler à sa guise pour arriver à ses fins.

C'est faux. Elle sait que c'est faux. Pourtant elle doute maintenant. Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte qu'elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'en a jamais eu l'intention, elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Elle ne s'est jamais réjouie de la perspective d'infliger la moindre souffrance à qui que ce soit. Mais voilà, il se trouve qu'involontaire ne veut pas dire innocent.

Certains pensent qu'elle est venue se battre, rejoindre cet Ordre qu'on croyait éteint et qui prétend affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle dit qu'elle est venue apprendre l'Anglais, trouver du travail dans ce pays dont elle est tombée amoureuse quand elle était à Beauxbâtons et que la coupe a recraché son nom pour en faire la championne de son école, chargée d'en défendre le nom et les valeurs. On dit que c'est de Bill qu'elle est tombée amoureuse. Et que, comme un serpent, elle s'est insinuée jusqu'à Gringotts pour l'ensorceler lui aussi. On dit qu'elle est mauvaise et vile, que tout est voué à se briser contre l'écueil de son cœur de pierre.

Alors quand Bill lui demande ce qu'elle fait là, elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il lui demande. Pas sûre d'avoir envie de comprendre. Parce que ça lui fait peur. Mais peut-être que lui non plus n'a pas envie d'accorder trop de crédit aux on-dit. Si c'était le cas, sa question serait plus claire. Il ne lui laisserait pas cette grande faille et la possibilité de feindre le malentendu. Que fait-elle là ? Que fait-elle là ? …

— J'avais du travail à finir.

Il ancre ses yeux dans les siens. Est-ce du soulagement qu'elle croit voir briller ? Une once de surprise ?

— Il est tard, rétorque-t-il.

Ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine, lui donnent l'allure un peu ridicule d'un professeur qui tenterait de gronder un élève. Une posture peu convaincante qui fait sourie la jeune femme. Étrangement, son geste le rend moins intimident, moins inaccessible dans l'ordre hiérarchique qu'elle a conçu en imagination. Un sourire furtif lui échappe avant qu'elle puisse le retenir.

— Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

— Comme tu veux, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il fait nuit, tu pourras finir demain, c'est pas grave.

— Je sais. C'est juste que je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées. Et puis la nuit tombe tôt chez vous.

Il éclate d'un rire franc, un peu rocailleux, qui se répercute aux quatre coins de la pièce, ricoche au plafond, très haut au dessus de leur tête. Les elfes de maison ont disparu ou se font si discrets qu'ils ne les remarquent même pas. Pourtant, elle trouve presque ça naturel de se trouver là, seule avec lui. Comme dans une enclave où la notion de temps perdrait son sens.

— Tu dois bien avoir mieux à faire …

— Pas vraiment non. Je viens à peine d'arriver.

— Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant au bureau que tu vas rencontrer des gens, contre-t-il.

— J'aurai le temps plus tard.

— Le temps de quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, de sortir, de voir …

— D'aller prendre un verre avec moi ?

Elle tique. Sursaute presque. Et, presque malgré elle, laisse entrevoir un sourire où étincellent de parfaites perles blanches.

— Par exemple.


	4. 3 - RELFETS - ardoise

REFLETS

—

Angelina & fred

—

Ardoise

* * *

C'était Katie qui voulait, au départ. Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis ça commence à aller mieux, les bars et les rues commencent à se remplir à nouveau. S'autoriser à vivre, à rependre certaines habitudes, ce n'est pas forcément oublier. Chaque minute, chaque seconde passée à sourire, peut-être à rire, bientôt, ne sont pas forcément des insultes aux disparus. Peut-être que c'est un hommage. Peut-être que c'est le plus bel hommage qu'on puisse leur faire. Surtout à lui, surtout à Fred.

« C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu », répètent les gens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Angelina ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut, même pas où elle va, alors ce que veulent ou voudraient les autres …

Mais si l'on ne peut plus rien pour les morts, alors, au moins, elle essaie pour les vivants. Pour Katie. Elle se laisse entrainer dehors, elle la suit dans ce bar où elles allaient tout le temps et qui vient de rouvrir. Elle ferme les yeux et acquiesce quand on lui dit que ça lui fera du bien.

Il y a tout ce bruit autour d'elle, ces tabourets et ces chaises qui raclent le parquet, ces verres et ces bouteilles qui tintent et s'entrechoquent, ces voix, ces rires qui bourdonnent. Tout ce boucan qui assourdit tout et lui donne l'impression d'être dans une bulle, tout près, au milieu de tous ces gens, et pourtant un peu à l'écart. Les effluves de bièraubeurre se mêlent à celles du whiskey et d'autres liqueurs encore qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, au bois ciré et aux pipes que les vieux sorciers fument trop près de la porte pour que la fumée n'y entre pas elle aussi.

En prenant une chaise, à une petite table au fond qu'elles aiment bien, Angelina se sent déjà un peu enivrée, un peu ailleurs. Un peu plus légère aussi. Et la culpabilité de se sentir presque bien ne la mord plus aussi brutalement, n'ouvre plus cet abyme douloureux au creux de son cœur et de son estomac. Peut-être qu'il est temps. Peut-être que les gens n'ont pas entièrement tort en fin de compte. C'est étrange de l'admettre. Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a tort non plus, mais …

Les sourires de Katie, encore un peu timides, encore un peu coupables parce qu'elle les affiche quand son amie les bannit, la bouleversent. Alors elle se promet de faire plus d'efforts. Son deuil lui appartient. Katie lui pardonne, elle fait avec, elle la soutient – elle resterait auprès d'elle jour et nuit si elle le lui demandait – mais elle lui en impose déjà bien assez. Beaucoup trop. Elle ne peut pas accabler les autres d'un malheur qu'elle traîne pour la seule raison qu'elle est incapable de s'en défaire et de le surmonter.

— Tu veux quoi ?, demande Katie en indiquant le bar d'un signe de tête. Je prends la première tournée.

Elle s'apprête à dire « n'importe » mais se ravise juste à temps. Katie en a marre qu'elle se foute de tout et à vrai dire, elle commence à en avoir marre aussi. S'il faut bien commencer quelque part, autant que ce soit avec des choix sans importance.

— Bièraubeurre, répond-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre au dessus du brouhaha.

Son amie hoche la tête et disparaît derrière les silhouettes massées autour du comptoir. Une fois seule, Angelina embrasse à nouveau la salle du regard, baignée dans la lumière douce et mordorée des chandelles qui flottent avec paresse entre la tête des clients et le plafond noirci par d'intrépides flammèches.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens de leur âge, principalement des commerçants qui passent leurs journées dans des boutiques vides où ils rénovent et retapent davantage qu'ils ne vendent, et leurs soirées à échanger au sujet de leurs difficultés à reprendre les affaires. Ils parlent fort et vite, comme si l'appréhension de n'avoir pas assez de temps, la crainte de ne pas se retrouver le lendemain, affectait encore chaque instant de leur vie pourtant redevenue monotone.

Des bribes de conversations lui parviennent, dont elle écoute plus la mélodie que le contenu, se laissant bercer par leurs sonorités presque mélodieuses lorsqu'elles se mêlent. Leur chœur dépourvu d'harmonie l'apaise, fait danser quelque chose de chaud et de léger dans sa poitrine qu'elle croyait vide.

De temps en temps, la clochette accrochée au linteau de la porte d'entrée tinte avec légèreté, comme pour donner le rythme, ajouter une note aigue à cette étrange symphonie dominée par les graves. Quelqu'un entre, se fraie un chemin entre les groupes agglutinés et se fond au milieu de connaissances. D'autres s'installent seuls. Mais personne ne reste seul bien longtemps. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit, que le principe de ne laisser personne derrière s'appliquait encore. S'appliquerait toujours désormais. Angelina sourit. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

À nouveau, la clochette résonne. Si ténue que c'est à peine si elle l'entend. Mais, à chaque fois, elle tourne la tête. Elle n'attend personne pourtant. Mais c'est comme un appel.

Cette fois, pourtant, ses traits se figent. Au cœur du vacarme, elle espère que personne n'a entendu l'exclamation qu'elle n'a pas tout a fait réussi à étouffer. Elle sent ses mains trembler sous la table. Vite, peut-être trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses voisins, elle baisse les yeux, s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise.

George.

Comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit, elle se demande ce qu'il fait là. Ce qu'il fait là seul. Comme c'est étrange de n'en voir entrer qu'un seul. Son cœur se serre. Parce que malgré ses efforts, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de chercher l'autre. Toute la place qu'ils prenaient tous les deux, toute l'attention qu'ils accaparaient, toujours, dès qu'ils entraient quelque part … C'est tellement étrange de ne voir personne se retourner sur George, personne le saluer. Tellement étrange de ne pas entendre ses éclats de voie et de rire s'élever au dessus de tous les autres.

Il entre seul, s'avance seul, commande seul, s'assoit seul. Et Angelina le regarde, cachée derrière toute une salle de clients, tout au fond. Il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse un signe. Mais s'il la voyait ? Si elle l'appelle, elle sera sûrement trop loin pour qu'il l'entende. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Elle n'a jamais été de ceux qui font ce genre de chose, qui ignorent les autres parce qu'ils ont honte ou redoutent trop d'y être confrontés. Honte de qui d'ailleurs ? et honte de quoi ? Elle n'en a pas la force, c'est tout. Elle ne l'a vu qu'une seconde pourtant, et c'était déjà trop. Bien sûr, c'est de la faiblesse. En fin de compte, elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres.

S'il la voyait comme ça … Et si Fred la voyait comme ça … Tout ce qu'elle exècre et méprise. Tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Qu'elle croyait ne pas être.

— Angelina !

Le cri de Katie la fait presque sursauter. Les trois bièraubeurres qu'elle pose avec fracas sur la table, en s'entrechoquant, font déborder une petite vague de mousse qui glisse le long de la pinte avant d'échouer sur la table.

— Tu en as pris tr—

Mais la fin de sa phrase s'étrange dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers sont amie. Parce qu'elle n'est pas seule. Et que la troisième bièraubeurre n'est pas pour elle.

— Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! s'exclame cette dernière, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Angelina secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés, comme refusant d'y croire. Ses yeux font d'incessants va et vient entre Katie et son invité, entre l'invité et Katie. Elle voudrait se lever et partir. Elle voudrait pleurer pour que tout s'arrête, pleurer de honte parce que Katie a eu raison.

— George, balbutie-t-elle.

Il sourit presque. Sans répondre, il tire une chaise et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Pas trop près. Peut-être pas tout à fait assez loin non plus. Et dans le silence qui s'installe, personne ne sait quoi dire, comment commencer. Qu'est-ce qui vient après les « ça va ? » qu'on n'a plus le droit de demander ?

Katie interroge du regard la jeune femme qui la rassure d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle a bien fait. Évidemment qu'elle a bien fait.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré, lance Katie à l'adresse de son ancien batteur.

— J'étais chez moi.

— Au Terrier ? demande Angelina.

Il marque un moment d'arrêt, surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne et qu'elle ait retenu ce nom. C'est vrai qu'elle était souvent là. Avec eux deux.

— Non, chez moi, ici.

— Au dessus de la boutique ?

— Ouais.

— Tout seul ?

Lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire, la culpabilité lui coupe le souffle. Trop tard. Elle s'empresse de baisser la tête. Parce les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et le rouge qui empourpre ses joues la pétrifient. Et qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

Feignant de prendre sa bièraubeurre, George effleure doucement son poignet. Katie ne s'en aperçoit même mais, mais ce geste, d'une étrange tendresse manque de faire perdre pied à la jeune femme. Même après des années à jouer ensemble au Quidditch, à traîner dans les mêmes couloirs, fréquenter les mêmes salles de classe, la même salle commune, le même dortoir, elle a l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de lui. Là serrés tous les trois autour de cette petite table au fond d'un bar bondé et bruyant, elle perçoit entre eux une harmonie dont tous les autres sont exclus.

Un battement de cils, rien de plus. Il avale une lampée ambrée de sa pinte pour faire couler le nœud qui lui serre la gorge et acquiesce d'une voix éraillée qu'il peut mettre sur le compte de l'alcool.

— Ouais. Enfin Ron squatte un peu en ce moment. Je l'ai embauché pour voir.

— Oh.

— Le temps qu'il retombe sur ses pieds et voie ce qu'il veut faire cette année.

Angelina hoche la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Il y a trop d'absence dans les non-dits de son ancien coéquipier. Ancien ami ? Non. Non pas ancien. Il parle pour combler les vides, mais tout semble toujours les ramener au même endroit, au même point. Il est tout seul. Il ne s'en sort pas tout seul.

Elle ne connaît pas Ron, mais ça semble être une bonne solution. George n'a probablement pas eu à demander, son petit frère a toujours paru avide d'aider, de rendre service. Et lui aussi devait avoir besoin de s'occuper, d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer du lever au coucher du soleil. Avant de finir épuisé dans son lit. Avec un peu de chance, assez épuisé pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

La boutique reste dans la famille. Elle reste ouverte surtout. Certains commerces, certaines enseignes n'ont pas le droit de s'éteindre. Surtout pas maintenant.

Tous deux échangent un regard et George comprend qu'elle a su lire entre les lignes. C'est bien. Il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à expliquer à qui que ce soit. Et ça fait du bien de trouver quelqu'un à qui on n'a pas besoin de tout expliquer ou de tout dire. Ça lui manquait. Même si ça ne sera jamais pareil.

Alors ils se détendent un peu. De manière si imperceptible que même Katie ne doit pas s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup, Angelina a moins peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas dire ou faire. Le bruit tout autour – c'est forcément à cause du bruit tout autour – les oblige à se pencher un peu plus sur la table, à se rapprocher un peu les uns des autres. Leurs mains se touchent presque alors elle préfère garder les siennes bien serrées contre le verre à la fraicheur apaisante de sa bière.

Ils ne parlent vraiment de rien, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Dès que leur pinte est vide, elle se remplit à nouveau, si bien qu'ils finissent par ne plus savoir à combien ils en sont. George dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il connaît le patron et qu'il a une ardoise. Angelina se demande vaguement comment elle va rentrer chez elle. Mais finalement ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle.

Quelques heures doivent leur filer entre les doigts sans qu'ils sachent non plus combien exactement. Ils mesurent la fatigue aux mots de plus en plus difficiles à articuler, au fait que George, avec sa seule oreille, se penche de plus en plus sur la table pour les entendre. Il dit que ça lui donne un air d'artiste. Comme ce peintre dont il a oublié le nom. Katie n'est pas du bon côté, mais ça la fait rire de devoir presque crier et de l'obliger à se tourner. Et son rire leur fait du bien.

— Tu comptes rouvrir bientôt ? demande-t-elle.

Bercé par le brouhaha ambiant, le jeune homme sursaute. Il ne s'endormait pas vraiment, mais commençait à se laisser porter par la sourdine de l'arrière plan et apprécier la légèreté du silence.

— Les gens reviennent, les boutiques et les terrasses se remplissent … ajoute-t-elle, méprenant son mutisme pour de l'incompréhension.

— Quand on sera prêts, oui. Ça ne devrait plus être très long.

— Tant mieux, conclut-elle. Votre boutique me manquait.

— À moi aussi, souffle George juste assez fort pour que les deux filles l'entendent.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide…, renchérit Angelina, laissant l'offre et la question en suspens.

— Merci, mais on va s'en sortir.

Il parle de lui et Ron, se dit-elle alors. Il parle forcément de lui et Ron.


	5. 4 - DESERTEURS - ouvrir les yeux

DESERTEURS

—

Parvati & Dean

—

Ouvrir les yeux

* * *

C'est comme si ça résonnait encore. Sa main contre sa joue, la pluie contre la grille, contre les carreaux. Ses talons contre le pavé. Le silence des bois et des caves le rendaient fou, mais maintenant tout ce bruit lui semble pire. Peut-être qu'il ne sera plus jamais bien nulle part. Peut-être qu'il faudrait juste qu'il se calme. Et alors ça arrêterait de fourmiller dans ses doigts, sous sa peau. Toute cette rage.

Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et il n'en a pas envie non plus. Si ça doit arriver, il va lui falloir plus de temps pour qu'il trouve ça dommage. Elle ne lui manque pas. Plus. À vrai dire, ça fait un moment que plus personne ne lui manque. À qui a-t-il manqué, lui, ces derniers mois ? Qui s'est inquiété ? Qui l'a cherché ? Il se dit que c'est bien fait pour eux, qu'ils ont bien mérité son indifférence. Mais si tout le monde s'en fout, son indifférence n'a plus rien de cruel. Ça ajoute à sa solitude, c'est tout.

Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il aurait dû le dire en premier. Parce que maintenant ça fait de lui le coupable. Et d'elle la victime. Pas qu'il soit une victime mais …

Ça résonne encore plus dans le hall du tribunal. Et les siens ajoutent aux autres pas perdus. C'est étrange d'être seul au milieu de tous ces gens sans visage, aux paroles noyées dans le flot de toutes les autres. Bien sûr, il a le droit d'être là. Après tout ce qu'il a enduré, il est de ceux dont la présence est légitime. Mais quand d'autres se sont déplacés pour tourner la page, s'assurer que tout est bel et bien fini, que le danger est loin et que le Bien triomphe, il se sent un peu comme un voyeur.

Il veut voir la peur inonder leurs yeux et les défigurer. Il veut leur arracher à mains nues ces sourires qui le hantent la nuit. Il veut les voir souffrir. Qu'importe la noble Justice. Un million de page peut se tourner, rien n'efface le sang et la boue qui maculent les précédentes.

Ces procès vont durer une éternité. Certains accusés mourront sûrement de vieillesse avant de connaître leur verdict. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à ça ? Combien de fois auront-ils échappé à la justice ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ira fleurir leur tombe ? Ça aussi, ça résonne dans sa tête.

Toute cette injustice.

Toute cette rage.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'en finir là bas, à Poudlard. Quand ils les tenaient tous à leur merci. Pour une fois. Peut-être qu'on ne leur en aurait pas tenu rigueur, de ne pas faire les choses bien et proprement. Pour une fois. Mais personne n'a osé se salir les mains. Quelqu'un y a-t-il seulement pensé ? Personne n'a rien dit en tout cas.

— Salut ?

Et Ron apparait devant lui. À force de le fixer, au loin, il ne l'a pas vu approcher.

— Je t'ai fait signe, mais tu bougeais pas …

— Ouais c'est …, commence Dean sans prendre la peine d'aller plus loin.

Le rouquin acquiesce sans trop savoir pourquoi. Comme si un accord tacite unissait tous ceux qui étaient dans le même camp. S'ils sont là, c'est parce qu'ils partagent déjà trop de choses. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer, même s'il se rend compte à présent que l'ancien Gryffondor le regardait sans le voir et n'attendait de lui aucun signe d'amitié ou de reconnaissance. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il l'a rejoint, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là. Plus étrange encore, il a l'impression de le déranger, d'être de trop.

— Tu es venu pour qui ? Pour quel procès je veux dire, enchaîne Ron.

Parce qu'il faut bien échanger quelques mots, maintenant qu'il est là. Il partirait bien, et il lui semble que Dean aimerait aussi être ailleurs, là, tout de suite. Mais il parait que ça ne se fait pas. Alors il reste. Un peu. Et s'efforce de remplir le silence dans lequel Dean s'enfonce avec des questions qui sonnent faux. Presque indécentes.

— Je sais pas. Tous ? marmonne Dean après un moment.

Ron hoche la tête en silence. Il est surtout venu pour Rookwood. Enfin pour George. Ça lui donne la nausée toute cette confusion. Mêler les morts et leurs meurtriers. Ça a un goût de métal dans sa bouche, à force de se mordre le langue, de serrer les dents sur tout ce qu'il voudrait hurler et qu'il ravale parce que ça résonnerait trop fort sous la voute, sous son propre toit, au milieu du recueillement des autres.

Il est là pour voir Rookwood payer pour ses crimes. Il est là pour soutenir George. Et sa mère. Pour son père et Ginny, Charlie, Bill … Et pour lui-même aussi. Pas que pour les autres. Il a fallu le convaincre, c'est vrai. C'est aussi vrai qu'il en avait besoin, au fond, d'être là. Pour Fred. Il dirait bien tout ça à Dean, mais Dean n'a rien demandé. Et il a l'air trop amoché pour pourvoir porter le deuil des autres en plus du sien.

— Des fois je me dis que même s'ils faisaient comparaitre tous les Serpentards, ce serait pas assez.

Ron sursaute. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de vider son sac et à ne pouvoir le faire auprès d'aucun membre de son entourage. À n'oser le faire auprès d'aucun membre de son entourage.

— Comment ça ? encourage-t-il Dean, à la fois curieux et effrayé par ce que son … son ami ? s'apprête à confesser.

— Même s'ils les arrêtaient tous, qu'ils les envoyaient tous à Azkaban, je sais pas si ce serait suffisant.

— Oui, mais tous les Serpentard ne s—

— Ils arrêteraient quand même plus de coupables que d'innocents, le coupe Dean avec un rictus amer.

Ron laisse un long soupir lui échapper. De soulagement, parce qu'une part de lui persiste malgré tout à partager son opinion ? D'appréhension ? Quand est-ce que tout est devenu si compliqué ? Il n'arrive même plus à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressent ou sur ce qu'il pense.

— J'y ai pensé aussi. Un jour j'ai pas pu me retenir, ça m'a échappé et Hermione m'a dit – enfin elle m'a engueulé … Elle a dit que si c'était vraiment ce que je pensais, je valais pas mieux qu'eux. Les Mangemorts je veux dire. Que c'était ce genre d'amalgame qui nous avait conduit à la guerre.

Dean s'apprête à répliquer, mais son ancien camarade ne lui en laisse pas le loisir. Le regard fixé sur un point loin dans le vide, au dessus de son épaule, Ron reprend d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il entendait à nouveau Hermione prononcer ces mots :

— Elle a dit que haïr tous les Serpentards ou tous les sangs purs revenait à haïr tous les nés Moldus. Je l'admettrai jamais devant elle mais je sais qu'elle a raison. Le truc c'est que j'ai besoin de coupables. Pour Fred, pour les autres … Tu vois ?

— Ouais, marmonne Dean, la bouche tordue par un rictus las.

— Quoi ?

— Tu parles beaucoup, souffle-t-il. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Ses sarcasmes sont une piètre diversion. Mais il refuse lui aussi d'admettre qu'Hermione a raison. En sa présence ou non. Ron passe une main dans ses cheveux en se demandant s'il est allé trop loin. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Et ça fait du bien de le dire tout haut. Maintenant ils semblerait qu'ils n'aient vraiment plus rien à se dire.

Un mouvement dans la foule les fait sursauter en même temps. Une porte s'ouvre et le brouhaha s'étouffe en murmures anxieux. Ça commence.

Parmi les visages tendus qui s'avancent et les dépassent, comme sous hypnose, il aperçoit celui de Parvati. Une seconde, leurs regards se croisent. Et la haine qu'il y lit n'est pas celle qu'elle réserve aux Mangemorts, il ne saurait s'y méprendre. Elle arrive à sa hauteur. Il retient son souffle. Mais elle se contente de baisser les yeux et de serrer plus fort contre elle les bras de ses parents qui l'entourent. Une seconde. Avant de disparaitre dans le flot de ces inconnus réunis pour la même raison.

— Comment ça s'est fini entre vous ? demande Ron.

— Comment ça ?

— Je sais pas, vous alliez bien ensemble à Poudlard.

— On a jamais été ensemble.

— Ah, fait Ron, mal à l'aise en amorçant un pas vers les portes grandes ouvertes, prêtes à les avaler. Je croyais …

— Non. On a jamais été ensemble.


	6. 5 - REFLETS - leurrer son monde

REFLETS

—

Angelina & Fred

—

leurrer son monde

* * *

— … une pause de quinze minutes. Nous reprenons à 15h35.

Un frisson, presque un sursaut secoue l'assemblée. C'est comme s'ils sortaient tous d'une sorte de transe, qu'on les libérait d'un Imperium. Les Détraqueurs n'y sont pour rien. C'est à peine si l'on remarque leur présence. Que pourraient-ils faire, de toute façon ? Le pire a déjà eu lieu. Cet « après » n'a pas vraiment de sens. On ne lui en a pas encore trouvé un. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous là. Répondre à tous les « pourquoi ? ».

— Ils prennent plus de pauses que de décisions, siffle Katie à son oreille avant de se lever. Il faut que j'aille marcher un peu.

La liste des témoins est interminable. Ces procès vont durer une éternité. Sans toutes ces interruptions, Angelina aurait perdu le fil, noyée dans cette perpétuelle répétition du même. Accusés, témoins de la défense, témoins de l'accusation. Coupables. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf les juges, semblerait-il. Est-ce que certains d'entre eux sont des Mangemorts ? Est-ce que tout va recommencer ? Le ballet de leurs allers et venues à la barre devient flou. L'attente se coince dans sa gorge. Ça fait mal, là, sous ses côtes, comme s'ils piétinaient tous sa poitrine en allant confesser leurs vérités.

Depuis combien de temps sont-ils tous assis là, sur ces bancs grossiers comme à Poudlard, droits comme des soldats au garde à vous, le souffle court ? L'air est si lourd, l'atmosphère si tendue qu'elle se sent presque à bout de force. Comme si contenir toute cette haine, ce besoin de vengeance, comme si cacher aux yeux des autres le déchirement qui l'habite la drainait de toutes ses forces. Elle vaut mieux que ça, pourtant. Elle est plus forte que ça.

Au premier rang, il y a les Weasley. Ces sept silhouettes flamboyantes qui lui tournent le dos, la nuque raide. Elle devine tous leurs regards fixés sur la chaise entourée de Détraqueurs, incapables de s'en défaire, le picotement sous leurs paupières qu'ils refusent de fermer. Même un instant. La mère de Fred a les épaules voutées, tremblantes. Mais à côté d'elle, George se tient droit. Si immobile qu'il semble à peine respirer. Il a l'air si calme. Si digne aussi.

Les premières minutes, elle s'est demandé si quelqu'un n'avait pas jeté un sort sur la salle. Ou diffusé un philtre avant qu'ils n'entrent tous. Mais ils n'en ont probablement pas eu besoin. Tout le monde était déjà bien trop épuisé, bien avant que ça ne commence, pour empêcher le bon déroulement du spectacle de la Justice.

Elle pensait - tout le monde pensait - que les premiers procès seraient les plus courts, les plus simples. Avery, MacNair … Rookwood. Les yeux brûlants, elle prend une grande inspiration. Un peu d'air lui fera du bien à elle aussi.

Il n'a pas pris sa baguette. En partant du Terrier, il s'est dit que comme ça, on le refuserait peut-être à l'entrée du tribunal, qu'on le prendrait pour un Moldu. C'était absurde, évidemment. Il porte le visage d'une des victimes.

Il y a ce vide dans ses poches, et ce vide à ses côtés, entre ses parents, ses frères et soeur qui ne seront jamais assez nombreux pour vraiment l'entourer. Sans ce bout de bois dont les échardes lui rentrent dans la peau, il peut mieux serrer les poings à l'abri des regards. Il ne veut plus s'en servir de toute façon. C'était censé être un jouet, pas une arme. C'était censé faire rire les enfants, sur le chemin de Traverse, pas les faire pleurer, pas mutiler leurs familles. Jamais. Et puis il n'est pas sûr de savoir encore s'en servir.

Les couloirs sont glacés. Il aurait pourtant cru que tous ces gens parviendraient à y insuffler un peu de chaleur, à se réchauffer les uns les autres. Sa mère libère son bras pour aller saluer de vieilles connaissances dont la compassion fait remonter dans sa bouche un goût amer.

— Je vais voir si je trouve … déclare-t-il sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase et de trouver une véritable raison de s'éclipser. Personne n'est dupe. Et personne ne lui en veut.

L'écho d'un rire attire son attention. Ça se répercute partout. Sur les murs, sur les dalles, dans ses os. Ça rampe sous son épiderme. Et dans ses poches, ses ongles lui écorchent les paumes. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre pourtant. Il y a des milliers d'années.

Le choc résonne comme une explosion. Et un instinct qu'elle croyait mort la pousse à se diriger vers sa source. Alors ses jambes vacillent. Parce qu'au milieu du cercle qui se forme déjà autour d'eux, il y a George et ce connard qui jouait pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Flint.

Les jointures blanches, le souffle haché, George maintient l'ancien poursuiveur plaqué contre le mur. Sourd au murmure qui les entoure et grandit, il ne cesse un instant de fixer la bouche de Flint qu'il a teinté d'écarlate et qui dégouline sur son col de chemise trop propre pour ses mains sales.

— Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? Weasley, crache ce dernier entre ses dents trop longues qu'Angelina voudrait briser elle aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, la main de George s'élève, vide, mais tout aussi dangereuse que s'il tenait une baguette. Angelina vacille. Plus rien ne devrait la choquer pourtant.

— George ! s'exclame la voix d'une femme que le cercle des curieux dissimule mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais confondre.

Alors seulement, le fils parait reprendre possession de ses sens. Le trouble fait trembler ses paupières. D'un geste brusque, il lâche son opposant. Sans toutefois parvenir à se persuader qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Imperceptiblement, il se redresse. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il réajuste sa veste dont la coupe trop droite lui écorche les épaules.

Ce n'est pas lui.

Il ne faut pas que sa mère le voie. Lui parle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui. Pas maintenant. Mais c'est la main d'Angelina qui se pose sur son bras, légère, comme une caresse.

— Viens.

Et il la suit. Parce que cet endroit est un labyrinthe. Et que ça fait du bien de se laisser entrainer un peu. Sans prendre de décision ou sans avoir à les justifier.

— Pas de question ? demande néanmoins la jeune femme.

— Non.

Dehors il pleut. Les gouttes translucides et glacées qui tombent sur des mains en apaisent le lancinement.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-elle après un long silence qui ne répare rien.

— Moi non plus.

— Pourtant tout à l'heure, dans la salle d'audience, tu avais l'air …

Elle secoue la tête, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de le regarder. Les mots ne viennent pas. Le courage non plus.

— Ouais, souffle-t-il.


	7. 6 - SORCIERE - les femmes qui veillent

SORCIERE

—

Fleur & Bill

—

les femmes qui veillent

* * *

Le petit hibou attend de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle l'entend marteler le carreau un peu plus fort que la pluie qui écrase tout et réduit tout au silence dehors. Elle ne lui donnera rien. Lui ne lui a apporté que des larmes. Il n'a fait qu'agrandir ce vide qui se répand dans sa poitrine comme un cancer.

Entre ses doigts gercés par le froid, la lettre de Bill tremble légèrement. D'abord, elle a voulu la jeter au feu, la réduire en cendres, mais elle a seulement pu en roussir le coin supérieur. C'était trop difficile.

Il a besoin d'être seul. Juste quelques jours. Il a besoin d'être seul, puis il l'appellera à ses côtés. À son chevet. Il faut qu'elle soit patiente. Elle voudrait être là bas, avec lui, à endurer tout ça avec lui, mais ce n'est pas à elle d'en décider.

Bientôt.

Sur le papier, sa plume a dû tant trembler que l'écriture est presque illisible. Et les mêmes mots, encore et encore, tracés comme des griffures, lui brûlent la rétine. Elle les a tant lus qu'ils semblent s'inscrire sur les murs, sur les meubles, dans l'air lourd et vibrant de son appartement. Détruire la lettre, la jeter, la ranger … qu'importe. Ces mots sont partout, à lui écorcher les yeux et le cœur.

 _Je vais bien._

 _Ne viens pas._

—

* * *

— Il s'est réveillé il y a trois jours.

Les mots de Harry tranchent l'air, presque avec violence. Sa voix est à peine audible pourtant, comme si les murs du couloir absorbaient tout à l'exception du malaise qui les étrangle tous les deux. Elle ne s'explique toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il s'est donné la peine de prétexter un rendez-vous à Gringotts. Toujours est-il qu'elle lui en est reconnaissante.

Trois jours. Presque une semaine. Pas tout à fait l'éternité. Presque.

— Je sais.

— Les médecins disent qu'il pourra sortir bientôt, que ça lui fera du bien d'être avec sa famille, chez lui…

Il parle, il parle il parle. Il remplit le silence avec tous les mots qu'il peut, pour que ce soit plus facile, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus. Pour qu'elle sache et qu'elle ne se sente pas complètement abandonnée. Avec toute la bienveillance et la maladresse qu'elle lui connaissait déjà, à l'époque du Tournoi. Faut-il toujours qu'il endosse un rôle trop large pour ses épaules ?

Il parle, il parle, mais elle l'écoute à peine. Tout ce qu'il peut lui dire ne fait que l'éloigner davantage de Bill, qu'ériger des barrières supplémentaires. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un intermédiaire ?

— Oui, sûrement, souffle-t-elle.

Le vide les engloutit à nouveau. Harry voudrait partir, mais il ne veut pas la laisser. Il ne sait pas comment abandonner les gens. Il ne sait pas non plus comment les réconforter comme il faut. C'est toujours un peu bancal, toujours un peu étrange. Surtout avec Fleur qu'il aime bien, qu'il croit avoir aimé un peu trop à une époque, il y a longtemps. Il n'ose même pas la regarder. C'est surement pour ça qu'il sursaute quand elle reprend la parole. Sa petite voix, jetée contre tous ces non-dits, lui donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait briser les vitres des bureaux.

— Tu y es allé, toi ?

— À St Mangouste ? demande-t-il bêtement.

Où d'autre ? cette prison qui la renferme à l'extérieur est devenue le centre du monde.

— Une ou deux fois, reprend Harry, la voix presque tremblante, presque honteuse d'avoir eu droit à ce qu'on lui a refusé. Pour voir Ron, ajoute-t-il comme une excuse, comme si ça changeait tout.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a demandé. Ce qu'elle espérait entendre. Bien sûr qu'il y est allé. Il fait partie de la famille. Il ne s'appelle pas Weasley, mais il fait partie de la famille. Cette chambre lui est ouverte. Après tout, ça fait presque de Bill son frère. Presque.

Molly veille sur lui. Et sa petite sœur aussi, dont elle a oublié le nom compliqué. Cette immense famille dans cette petite pièce … Il n'y a pas de place pour elle. Elle a compris. On le lui a bien fait comprendre. En articulant trop pour que rien ne lui échappe. Sa famille est là, ils veillent tous sur lui. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

—

* * *

Il a dû sortir, maintenant. C'est sûrement ce que la lettre au sceau intact est venu lui dire, mais elle refuse de l'ouvrir. Qu'importe où il est s'il ne veut pas d'elle. Il pourrait être sous sa fenêtre, juste là, dans la rue, ou à l'autre bout du monde, ça ne changerait rien. Il pourrait retourner à sa stupide Egypte, ça ne changerait rien.

Mais quand à deux heures, le matin suivant, le sommeil persiste à la fuir, elle arrache l'enveloppe de ses doigts tremblants. Les griffures sur le parchemin sont toujours indéchiffrables. Elle croit entendre les crissements de sa plume, le murmure de Bill en traçant les mots, du bout des lèvres.

Elle est faible. Tout le monde croit le contraire, mais elle est faible. Une part d'elle devrait le haïr pour ça, le haïr de la réduire à ça. Un lourd soupir vide sa poitrine de ses dernières résistances. Un « crac » sonore déchire la nuit et elle disparaît.

—

* * *

— Entre.

Au moins il est à Londres. Au moins ils sont en terrain neutre. Seuls. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient chez lui. Ça ressemble tant à des adieux.

Il n'a pas allumé la lumière. Seuls les réverbères de la rue les arrachent des ténèbres en vomissant par les fenêtres entravées de lourds rideaux une faible lueur orangée. Elle s'apprête à sortir sa baguette, faire briller un peu de chaleur dans cette pièce aveugle et froide, mais il la retient.

— Non, s'il te plait.

Sa voix déformée par une douleur dont elle ne peut prendre la mesure la glace d'effroi.

— Laisse-moi te voir, demande-t-elle d'une voix dont elle tente de son mieux de maîtriser les soubresauts.

Il s'avance, elle retient son souffle. Sous les balafres pourpres qui lacèrent son visage, ses yeux, plus que n'importe quelle atrocité qu'on lui a infligée, lui renvoient l'écho du mal qui l'afflige. Son visage en lambeaux ne lui est rien. Ses yeux lui brisent le cœur. Les lèvres tremblantes, le regard troublé par les larmes et les sanglots qu'elle étrangle dans sa gorge, elle pose une main sur la sienne.

S'il frémit, il ne s'éloigne pourtant pas, la laisse entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Comme avant. Comme si ça ne changeait rien. Comme si elle était aveugle à la monstruosité qui le dévore. Ça le choque. Et ça le rassure. Tout est en morceaux et plus rien n'a de sens. Qu'espérait-il ? la voir rester, ou connaître le soulagement – le déchirement – de la voir fuir ? son silence, ou une avalanche de mots tendres. Plus rien n'est à sa place et plus rien ne semble juste.

Qu'elle dise quelque chose ! lui en est incapable.

Qu'elle se taise ! ses mots détruiraient ce que Greyback a laissé intact.

Qu'elle parte ! elle qui peut encore tout et n'est condamnée à rien.

Qu'elle ne bouge pas ! surtout pas. Plus jamais. Qu'elle reste pour toujours. Là, si belle dans le noir pour la recouvrir de son ombre protectrice. Comme une cape. Comme un voile. Comme un linceul.

— Je sais ce que tu penses.

— Fleur …

— Non laisse-moi parler, le coupe-t-elle, un peu trop fort, assez pour se radoucir tout de suite. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Il baisse les yeux, soupire. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Et son silence est une invitation. Presque une reconnaissance.

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas être forte. Mais je pourrais. Je peux me battre pour l'Ordre, pour la paix, contre Voldemort. Je peux même me battre contre ta famille. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris …

— Fleur …

— Mais je refuse de me battre contre toi. C'est épuisant. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

Il reste de glace. Un instant, Fleur hésite. Alors le temps cesse et, tout doucement, pour ne rien briser de cet instant si fragile, suspendu au dessus d'une si grande tourmente, elle l'attire contre elle. Ses doigts glissent sur son épaule, son omoplate, remontent le long de son cou pour épouser la courbe sa sa mâchoire déchirée. Il frissonne, mais elle tient bon.

Il a fermé les yeux et elle ignore si c'est une invitation ou s'il n'a plus que cela pour lui dire son refus. S'il ne veut plus la voir ni la toucher. Si ça lui fait trop mal. Elle ignore ce qu'il veut, mais elle, elle n'a jamais eu de doutes.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se hisse à sa hauteur. Et du bout des lèvres, elle caresse les siennes, emportant ce goût étrange et chimique de toutes les potions qu'on lui fait prendre. Juste une seconde. Juste pour qu'il sache. Il ne la retiendra pas ce soir, et ce n'est pas grave. Elle veut juste qu'il sache.


End file.
